Nobodies Do Not Dream
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: In which Nobodies who aren't supposed to dream have a nightmare instead. Poor Axel. Yaoi. Pairing and more inside.


**Title**: Nobodies Do Not Dream  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts II  
**Pairing**: Demyx/Axel (yep Demyx is topping)  
**Rating**: PG-13 for hinted at lemony stuff at the end  
**Word Count**: 2286  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, humor, swearing and a bit of barely described and not-at-all-heavy sex. That's about it. Inspired by- oh screw this. I'm not gonna ruin the suspense so early now, it would be cheating. Let's just say that it was inspired by something that happened to me and that this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I don't even know why I did it, I suck at humor. -- I'm not a humorist kind of author and never will be so why??  
**Disclaimer**: Did Axel and Demyx survived Sora's rampage? Did Roxas realise his mistake and declared his undying love for Axel? No. Therefore I don't own KH2 or any of its characters. Now have fun and don't sue me. Thank you.

-------

It was a well known fact for the members of Organization XIII that Nobodies did not dream. They did not have hearts, therefore they did not feel emotion nor did they dream or have nightmares.

This must be why **_it_** took everyone by surprise when it happened.

Place of the incident: Axel's room  
Time: 2 o'clock in the morning  
Cast: Number VIII and Number XIII

Axel was sleeping soundly, curled up onto his side with his head nested between his arms and his pillow, looking very much like a lazy cat when his door suddenly slammed opened with a very loud _bang_.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames didn't scream in fright like a little girl but it was a close call. He did however jump ten feet into the air and barely managed to catch himself before falling out of bed and flat onto his face. That would have been highly embarrassing.

His first instinct was to duck and call a wall of fire to defend himself against whatever threat had invaded his room -_it was_ _his sanctuary from the rest of the Organization damnit, couldn't they just leave him alone when he was here?!_- when he identified the origin of the commotion.

It was a blond haired hurricane. A hurricane named-

"Roxas?"

Axel blinked, a vein starting to twitch on his forehead as he stared with something that could have been shock -_if he still had a heart_- at his best friend. His hyperventilating and very distressed best friend who was currently holding onto him so tightly that he was actually grateful for once that nobodies didn't need to breath.

"Roxas, what happened? You look like hell."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames would have kicked himself if he could at that moment. That was just the right thing to say to a panicking teen. Where did his wits go? Why didn't he receive a holiday card when they left for their vacation in Hawaii? And what the hell was Hawaii anyway?

Blinking at the path his thoughts had taken, Axel pushed them forcefully in the back of his mind with a restraining order for the time being and hugged the trembling teen to his chest. He then started to rub his hands in soothing circles on the blonde's back, hoping to calm him down.

"Now Roxas, tell me what's wrong please. I want you to tell me what happened that was so horrible you had to barge into my room at-" Axel quickly checked his alarm clock "2 in the frikin' morning. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Roxas, who had stopped shaking by now, turned a pair of wide tear-filled blue eyes on the redhead and opened his mouth, closed it and repeated the process once more before finally putting himself together enough to answer Number VIII who was now seriously worried -_and awake; god was he going to need coffee after that one; that or sleeping pills_- about his best friend.

"I… Oh god it was terrible! And it felt so real! I swear it- I though- you- you- oh god!"

The obviously not very coherent blond then collapsed onto the still clueless redhead and promptly processed to bawl his eyes out. Axel just stayed where he was, confused and petrified as a statue and totally at a loss as to what to do.

"Roxas… you gotta help me out a little here, I can't help you if you can't get a grip on yourself. And what does this has to do with _me_?"

"A very good question indeed, Number VIII."

A low voice pulled the two friends out of their dilemma, causing Roxas to squeal in fright and to tighten his hold on Axel even more. Axel let out a soft 'eep' at this, inwardly wondering since when Roxas could wrap his arms completely around his waist and still reach his small teenage shoulders with his hands. He wasn't _that _skinny was he?

After putting yet another restraining order on his rebellious thoughts the Flurry of Dancing Flames turned his attention toward his visitors. Axel couldn't fully repress his groan then at the sight of Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Marluxia and Vexen standing in his room; respectively in their nightgown/robe/underwear/negligee -_what the fuck??!_-/white lab coat -_wait what?_- and looking quite pissed.

"How the hell should I know?" The Number VIII of the Organization said with an annoyed expression, trying to mask his second -_or was it third?_- shock of the night at the not so pretty sight of his fellow Organization members' choice of nightwear "He just barged in like this a few minutes ago."

"It's because of the stone! It's the stone! It's all the fault of the stone!"

6 pairs of eyes stared dumbly at the spiky-haired teen like he had just announced the end of the Universe. Or that he had caught Xaldin and Luxord screwing in the kitchen while wearing French-maid outfits. The Nobodies suddenly all shivered in unison, then blinked and looked at each others in puzzlement over this collection action. This was Scary 'with a capital S'.

"What in the name of Kingdom Heart are you talking about Number XIII."

Xemnas finally broke the awkward silence which had fallen over the group after the 'Shiver', narrowing his eyes at the small form still clinging to Axel. Roxas seemed to have gotten over his initial fear now as he took a deep breath and started talking very quickly, as if wishing to get it over with so he could forget it ever happened while his voice seemed to slowly make its way toward the hysteric side of the spectrum.

"I had a dream and Axel was in it and he was married to Demyx and they had a kid -Axel got pregnant, with the morning sickness and big belly and everything!- and they lived in a nice house on another word -I know because it was sunny and there was grass- then Axel cheated on Demyx with Marluxia and Vexen and he had two other kids because he fell pregnant each time and then Vexen decided he wanted to marry Axel and he and Demyx got into a fight over Axel who just left them all because he was mad and moved into a big house with his 3 kids instead and Demyx went mad with grief and the rest of the Organization had to send him to a psy! And I was there and I was visiting Axel and playing with his kids! And it was all because of the stone! That stupid Tombstone of Life and Death! That's what made Axel pregnant! God Axel please tells me you are not pregnant! Tell me you are not!"

Roxas had finally toppled into full hysteric mode and turned off the 'reason' switch in his brain as he began to shake his best friend by his shoulders while glancing down every few seconds to stare at his -_flat_- stomach in panic.

Axel's eyes couldn't have been bigger, nor could his jaw hang any lower even if he had used a crowbar. His numbed mind vaguely registered a muffled thud somewhere in the background, indicating that at least one of the others had passed out. Axel didn't blame them, he did feel rather faint himself at this point.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames was about ready to file a lawsuit against his common sense for running off with his wits without his agreement when Wits and Common Sense finally came back to rescue their owner. Obviously Hawaii wasn't all that great. Or maybe they just feared the wrath of the pyromaniac -_bordering right now on psychotic_- that housed them. One look inside the perturbed mind of the redhead Nobody send them running for their normal position in a mad dash of electric connections of neurones.

"**ROXAS**!" Axel all but roared, eyes now flashing with the promise of pain and other very, _very _unpleasant things "I'm NOT and **NEVER WILL BE PREGNANT**! And I intend for it to stay (hopefully) that way! Just what the hell is wrong with you??! That's it, you shall NEVER play that stupid game ever again, not even if your life depended on it! Got it memorized?"

The shaken blond nodded vigorously, before asking timidly "Are you sure-"

"YES!!! GET.OUT.OF.MY.ROOM.**NOW**!"

Roxas didn't have to be told twice and made a run for the door. He left black marks etched onto the floor behind him, which looked suspiciously like fire burns. Guess his element of Light also gave him the ability to run at the speed of light.

Axel closed his eyes, panting heavily with the urge to set something or someone -_preferably someone_- on fire and trying bravely to resist it. However the sound of someone chocking made him open his eyes.

They narrowed dangerously when they spotted Xigbar who was currently laughing himself into a coma. Xemnas's and Saix's faces were blank as always and no one could tell if they had been touched at all by the sudden insanity, except for their dazed eyes. For them it was quite an impressive feat. Vexen was on the floor -_so he was the one who fainted, Axel noted distantly_- and Marluxia looked on the verge of going into cardiac arrest, which was pretty ironic if you think about it.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!! I can't- I can't believe it! Bwahahahaha! Holy shit dude! I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life!"

Xigbar wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and leaned against the wall where he had fallen onto his knees, totally oblivious to the murderous aura growing at an alarming fast rate behind him.

Xemnas and Saix, being the more intelligent ones, took one look at the situation and after a 0,021 second evaluation wisely opted for the best solution: running away like sissies before the Human-err-Nobody Bomb name Axel went berserk on their asses. Marluxia was quick to follow, taking the still out cold Vexen with him and not looking back even once.

"Xigbar?"

The Free Shooter choked mid-laugh, stunned by the oh-so-sweet-voice calling his name. Hypnotised, the older Nobody turned around slowly, and met the gaze of one very pissed -_were those flames he saw behind Axel? No scrap that, it wasn't flames it was a fucking inferno!!_- redhead Nobody.

"Yes?"

Xigbar squealed in a very un-Xigbar way, all colors disappearing from his face as Axel walked toward him, but he really didn't give a flying fuck right now. For the first time since he had met the kid, Axel was scaring the shit out of him.

"If I ever find out you have let Roxas play the Sims 2 again OR if I ever catch you bringing back any new 'video games' from your mission on this 'Earth' world" Axel paused and Xigbar shook in his stylish Organization boots "Kingdom Heart be my witness, I swear to God and every others deities out there that I'm going to fucking burn your sorry ass until not even _ashes_ will be left when I'm done with you. Got it memorized?"

"Yes. I got it. No video games. Can I go now _please_?"

Number II squeaked this time and did what not even Xemnas had got him to do before: he _begged_. Axel merely nodded and the next instant Xigbar was gone in a swirl of tendrils of Darkness.

Number VIII stood there for a minute, veins twitching madly on his forehead until he finally let out a long suffering sigh and threw himself down onto his bed, all anger and energy drained out of him. No chance in hell was he ever going to get back to sleep now.

"I'm living with a bunch of psychotic freaks."

Axel muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I resent that remark you know."

Gentle hands tugged his hand away from his hair and a soft kiss was pressed on his forehead by equally soft lips. Axel couldn't help but smile and relaxed at the touch before glancing up, seeing blond hair and green eyes a shade lighter than his own.

"Don't be mad, you know it's not his fault."

Demyx said soothingly, trying to calm down his lover's temper. Axel willingly gave in. Only Number IX could calm him down so quickly.

"Who? Roxas or Xigbar?"

He snickered, before it turned into a soft moan as the musician's hands expertly worked on his body.

"Both. Though it was really sheer luck none of them saw me. I still can't believe they didn't notice me hiding under the covers. Then again Roxas made a pretty good diversion." 

Demyx giggled and let his hands run lower, following the gentle curve of a nearly unnaturally broad hip for a male before slipping between long legs and _right there_; smirking at the sounds he pulled from the fiery redhead.

"Roxas's nightmare did made me realised something though."

The Melodious Nocturne said almost nonchalantly, as if uncaring of the fact that Axel was now writhing on the sheets under him, burning with a very different sort of fire than the one he usually manipulate in battle.

"Unn-! Wha- what is it?"

Demyx smiled at Axel's attempt to get his hormones under control and at the annoyed glance he threw him. The redhead's good mood quickly returned however when the blond settled himself between his spread legs in a position that was familiar to both of them. Now that was better.

Still the blonde's large, innocent eyes and grin suddenly made him instantly wary. Axel raised an eyebrow and waited. He wasn't disappointed.

"We should start a family. Maybe Vexen could even create a pregnancy potion for you."

Time seemed to slow down and stop. Then-

"DEMYX!!!!!!!!" 

**Owari**

**Shadow**: For the record and just in case you didn't made the connection with what I said in the Warning; this fic was inspired by the 'real' life of my Organization XIII sims that I made for my Sims 2 game. What happened to my Axel sim is nearly exactly the same as what happened in Roxas's dream, except that Vexen and Demyx never fought and that Axel didn't leave Demyx. He did however have 3 kids using the Tombstone of Life and Death and cheated on his husband 3 times (the last one was with Xemnas. Don't ask. Just don't). He is such a slut I swear, I can barely keep up (not that he is entirely to blame, half of the time the others started flirting first). Anyway as you can see, the brainchild of a crazy fan addicted to both the Sims 2 and KH2 is never pretty to look at. _crawls away from the computer to study for her exams_


End file.
